Val Meets Maddie
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: "Falcon a Rooney" as taken from Val's POV. Val is over at Parker's to work on a Chemistry project. Maddie feels the need to watch over her. Some Liv. Some Maddie. But mostly Pal! ParkerXVal. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

_Hey everyone! It's DisneyMinnie with my second Pal fanfic! This story is heavily based off of "Falcon a Rooney". Like my first story, most of the dialogue (with the exception of chapter 3) came from me playing and pausing the episode to get the dialogue just right. Anyways, enjoy! I have this whole next week off so I should be writing and updating as much as I can!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own "Liv and Maddie". If I did Willow and Joey would still be together._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fate**

I guess it was fate that Parker Rooney and I were paired for our Chemistry project. I admit that we are the biggest science nerds at BOOMS.

After our little fling we had at the ShaBoom Dance **,** we've been hanging out more and we've been a little more open to our feelings to each other. When it's just the two of us, we seem a bit open. When there's other people around, we seem friendly. I want to admit my full feelings to him but I'm not sure if he's ready. Besides, he said that his older sister, Maddie, would be the hardest to convince so I guess we won't be together for a little while. Being a scientist, I have a hard time being patient. Ironic, right?

Our Chemistry project was due in a week so having 3 younger brothers, we naturally worked on it at Parker's. We decided to start on it right away so we went over right after school that Monday we got the assignment. I laid all my textbooks and notebooks on the coffee table while Parker went into the kitchen to get us each a glass a water. A girl's gotta stay hydrated!

After working on the project for 2 hours, we both noticed that we would be done early. I guess Parker needed to say it out loud. "We are crushing this project, Val. I thought it would take a lot longer, but then again, we ARE geniuses." He always knew how to make me smile. I find it especially cute when he compared it to science.

"Thanks for letting us work here. I have three little brothers so our house is like a zoo. One of them even poops with the door open." I always thought that it was a bit gross.

There was a long pause between us until Parker said "Psh. Who does that?!"

We continued working on the project but then I realized Parker wrote that Tungsten was discovered in 1808, but it was Boron that was discovered in 1808 and Tungsten had not yet been discovered _(I wanted to find some fact about Boron that possibly had something to do with Iron, Osmium, Platnum, Nickel, or Tungsten to make it a "Homerun a Rooney" reference)_ "I think you meant to write Boron." I placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him that even the best of scientists make mistakes.

"Hey!" I heard an unfamiliar voice so I looked up to see who it was. "How are you guys? I'm, uh, I'm Maddie" She held her hand and I took it to shake it. Is this the Maddie that Parker told me to watch out for? "I'm Parker's big sister" I guess so. She was shaking my hand so violently that I felt like it was going to fall off. Man, did she have quite a grip there. "They, uh," She pulled me closer as she leaned in closer to me. "They call me Mad-dog." I better stay on this girl's good side. Who knows where I'll end up if I mess with her?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Val" I felt a little scared of Parker's older sister.

Maddie let go of my hand. "Val.." She looked a little suspicious of Parker and mine's unofficial relationship. She clears her throat. She made her way between me and Parker on the couch we were sitting on. "Do you mind if I, mind if I sit" Actually I do mind if you sit between the future Mr and Mrs Parker Rooney, but Maddie was here so I kept quiet if I wanted to keep my head.

I guess Parker felt uncomfortable with Maddie interfering with us working on the project because he told her, "Um. We're kind of working here"

"Oh yeah! No, I mean. You know, pretend I'm not even here." How can I pretend she's not there when she literally is here? She then turns to me. "But don't forget that I am." It's like she read my mind! She's really starting to scare me. I guess it was fate that bought me Maddie too.

* * *

 _Be prepared for Chapter 2! It's got more Maddie and, of course, PAL!_


	2. Chapter 2: Lemonade

_It's here! It's here! It's here! What's here? Chapter 2 is what's here! Thanks to Mr Mew01 for being a regular reviewer! Your dedication to my stories warms my heart! Let Pal reign "Liv and Maddie" forever! I've added a new chapter today so this story will have a total of 5 chapters! Chapter 3 and 4 will be a DisneyMinnie original, while Chapters 1, 2, and 5 are mostly from the episode. Chapter 4 may or may not have a song... You'll just have to wait and see..._

 _Like aways, I don't own "Liv and Maddie" or any of its characters. I do, however, own Val's older sister. If you use her, please credit me. Her name is.. You'll just have to wait and see.._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lemonade**

It was Tuesday, the day after Parker and I got our Chemistry project assignment. We weren't all that finished so we decided to work on it after school. We worked on it for about an hour until Parker started to get bored of Chemistry problems, equations, and elements. It was a bright, sunny day so we decided to take a break and go skateboarding around the beach. We grabbed our boards, helmets, and arm and knee guards and headed outside.

Having 3 younger brothers, I needed a hobby that the four of us could do together so they taught me how to skateboard. The first few times, let's say weren't my best skateboarding times. I fell off the board every 3 minutes and got a scrape on my forearm from falling on the cement in front of our house. That was 5 years ago. The scar is still there but most of it has healed over time. You can still see it if you squint really hard and tilt your head to the left.

Now, I am better and like to keep my body protected so I wear head, knee, and elbow protection every time I'm on a skateboard. I often wear long pants and long sleeves to double protect my body.

Outside, I could feel the warm breeze as Parker and I started on the path the divided the sandy beach and the houses that lined it. I could feel that Parker was eyeing me because when I looked at him, all I could see was his smile. Whenever I saw him smile, I couldn't help but blush and smile back. I really like these times when it's just the two of us being teenagers, awkward, hormone-crazy teenagers.

It was a good half an hour until we felt like we should get back to working on our Chemistry project. We made our way back to the back of Parker's house, where there was a gate that conveniently lead to the path we were on. We got off our skateboards, took off our helmets, and headed back through the gate.

Once we were though the threshold of the gate, Parker started our conversation. "Alright. Now, let's get back to that Chemistry project"

I decided to play our little compliment game. I love to see his smile when I tell him compliments. Sometimes, his cheeks turn a little pink. "You're really good on that board"

Then I hear an all too familiar voice. "Ah. He is. Isn't he?" There sits Maddie on a lounging beach chair. I guess she was waiting for our arrival.

"Maddie! Hi!" Parker seemed a little too happy to see his sister.

"Hey! Welcome back, Val! Hey, do you, um. Do you want some fresh lemonade?" She was offering me a drink? Umm.

I actually wouldn't mind some. We were skateboarding for a while so I was a little thirsty. "Sure"

Maddie gestured to Parker. "Parker, go get the girl some lemonade"

"Or maybe we could all go in together" Parker suggested.

"Uh. I don't know. I sort of feel like Val likes it out here. Am I right about that, Val?" She seemed to be a bit too close on contact for my liking, especially when I'm getting the feeling that she doesn't like me. She even put her arm around me in a side-hug like were best friends or something. Parker and Finch are the closest friends I have to a best friend.

"Okay.." Maddie nodded her head in approval. I thought it was the safest answer.

Parker turned to leave as if he had no choice. "Thank you, Parker. So sweet of you! Love you!" Then I heard the door close and Maddie turned all crazy toward me. It's like she's two different people! ( _And that's ironic because Dove Cameron plays both Liv and Maddie!)_ "What are your intentions with my little brother?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I thought of the safest possible answer, the reason why I'm at Parker's house. "Um. To get an A on our Chemistry project?"

"Ah, yes. This, uh. This Chemistry project. It will allow you two to spend so much time together. And then Parker's going to get attached and you're gonna break his heart. You decide to run off to some exotic location just to study abroad like, uh, Tundrabania or Australia." She was getting all up in my face.

I wasn't sure what she was getting at but I don't think I have her blessing. "What's happening?"

She started playing with my hair when I heard a "hi!" I turned to see another girl who looks exactly like Maddie ( _again, the irony because the same actress plays both twins_ ) but her hair was down, she had no glasses, and she looked more girly. She gave a little laugh. "Um. Val, Parker has your lemonade inside, so go there now please." Maddie was still stroking my brown locks when I left slowly, trying to keep eye contact with her so she wouldn't do anything behind my back. The other girl said something I couldn't make out but I left the deck as fast as I could and closed the door. Who was that girl?

* * *

 _Raise your hands if you know who that girl is! Wait and see if you're right in Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

_Just as I promised, here's another chapter of my second Pal story! I also promised that I will update more and have my chapters longer. What happens when Parker and Val finally confess to each other? Read chapter 3!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to "Liv and Maddie" or any of its characters. I only own Val's older sister and her name is... You'll just have to wait for chapter 4!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Secrets**

Inside, Parker had my lemonade. He smiled at me as I made my way back to the sofa we were working on earlier. I sat down next to him and he handed me my lemonade.

"Thanks." I took a sip. Wow! That lemonade was really good! I took another sip. Was that mint at the bottom? It tasted refreshing.

I started to get curious about the other blonde who looked like Maddie. "Who was that girl?"

Parker gave me a weird look. "What girl? The only one I see right now is you". I blushed.

"I mean that girl who look like Maddie but with no glasses, hair down, and with a dress"

"You mean Liv?"

"Liv?" Who is this Liv?

"Yeah. Liv is my other older sister, Maddie's twin sister". That would explain why they look almost exactly alike!

"So. What is Liv like?"

"You've never heard of Liv Rooney?" I shook my head no.

"Should I?"

"Well, she's an actress who came here to LA to shoot a TV show when she was little. After the show ended, she moved home to Wisconsin. There, she continued her acting career with a few movies and another show. After she graduated high school, she decided she wanted to focus on her studies but stuff happened and we moved here and she started acting in a second spinoff of that show she was in when she as a kid. She's really popular among my peers at my Wisconsin high school."

"Wow. I had no idea. I don't watch too much TV, unless it's a documentary on endangered animals or something. Besides, my brothers hog the TV after school for their superhero shows and my sister hogs it at night with all her girly shows."

"Well, it turns out that the show she was in in Wisconsin is about a superhero"

"Really? What's it called?" I was really curious. I took another sip of my lemonade. Gosh, that stuff is good.

"Voltage"

"Voltage." I thought about it for a little then something clicked in my brain. "You know, I think I remember my brothers watching that show once. It looked pretty action-packed"

"Oh and it is! It's based off of of if my favorite comic books". Parker seemed really excited to be discussing Voltage. One of the many reasons why I fell for him. He gets really excited on a topic he's really passionate about, especially science, but I guess superhero comics are up there too. Typical guy.

"That's cool. So I take it that she's not like Maddie"

"In a way she is but for most things, they are different. For one thing, she actually persuaded me to take you to the dance". Wait, what? My mind went blank for a couple seconds at the thought that he may not have liked me after all.

Just to be sure, I asked him a clarifying question. "You mean, you didn't really ask me to the dance?"

"Not really. I originally wanted to be partners for the BioChem Challenge but someone pointed out that I pointed to the banner of the dance instead of the poster for the BioChem Challenge. I then went to Liv and asked her. I eventually admitted that I wanted to take you to the dance because I realized I like you, a lot. When you showed up in a lab coat that night, I was crushed. I even thought about walking away until you took your lab coat off to show that you dressed up for the dance. That was some reveal you did!" I smiled as he began our little compliment game. "Now I'm glad I didn't walk away because I would have turned down the biggest mistake in my life. That night was special to me and I wouldn't have had it any other way". By now, he was holding my hand as we both sat on the couch. I was close to tears so I decided to come clean too.

"Parker, I have a confession to make." I took a deep breath and continued. "Over these last months you were at BOOMS, I sort of developed a crush on you. When you unintentionally asked me to the dance, I thought it was my time to come clean but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same so I had a back up plan that you had asked to me to be your partner for the BioChem Challenge instead. I wanted to go the dance with you so I spent 3 hours with my older sister going dress shopping after school one day. When I saw you in a tux that night, I couldn't help but smile that you meant what I wanted you to mean. That smile grew bigger as I took off my lab coat because I knew, only then, that you felt the same way. I've always dreamed of being a princess in a fairytale and finding my Prince Charming but I never would have guessed I found it so soon."

By now, he was starting to lean in and close his eyes. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Yes! My first kiss! I started to lean in too but we both heard a door slam shut and jumped back on the sofa. ( _Much like the scene where Liv and Holden were singing "True Love" in "Triangle a Rooney"_ ) Shoot. Reality wake-up time.

"Hey you two! I thought I heard voices down here. How are my two favorite scientists today?" A brunette woman with wavy hair came downstairs ( _who knows who she is?!)_

"We'd better continue our Chemistry project". I nodded and both of us were quiet for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 _Whew! That was an intense moment! Chapter 4 will be more intense and have more Pal! There might be a kiss. There might be a song. There might be Val's sister.. Whoops. I said too much.. )_


	4. Chapter 4: True Love

_Internal girl squeal! Eeeeee! After being threatened by Marauders Mischief X, I've decided to upload another chapter. I originally wasn't going to upload another chapter today but I have some time today. I've also had some time to write a special Valentine's day one-shot of our favorite scientists! That one-shot will be up on Valentine's Day._

 _Please note that I don't own "Liv and Maddie" or "True Love." Both belong to Disney Channel. Read and see the name I've decided to give Val's older sister. Thanks Mr Mew01 for helping me with figuring out her name!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: True Love**

After our little incident on Tuesday, Parker and I barely spoke to each other, unless it was utterly necessary. I learned Falcon's true identity on Wednesday, but he still reigned pretty cool in my book. My sister, Violet, noticed my new behavior and came into my room on Thursday.

"Hey Val. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm just working on my Mars Madness project ( _wait for my next story to see what happens to her Mars Madness project, or just watch "Ex a Rooney")"_

"Isn't Mars Madness in, like, a month?"

"Yeah, but I want to get a head start on it if I want to win and be "Val Wishart, Queen of Mars"

"It does have a nice ring to it"

"My thoughts exactly. Now, what do you need?"

"What do you mean? Can't an older sister ask her younger sister how life is?"

"An older sister hasn't done this in the past. Her younger sister isn't sure where this is going"

"Okay, I admit. I'm here for a different reason." I turned my head from my ideas list of what I could do for Mars Madness. So far, I could make a plant that could be survive the cold temperatures on Mars while still surviving on very little water, combine the genes of a cactus and avocado, and try to combine elements to make the air in Mars breathable without the need of Oxygen provided by a spacesuit. I guess I would have to keep brainstorming. I put down my pencil and looked up at my sister, who was sitting on my bed. "I'm here because I've seen a drastic change in your behavior these past couple days. On Monday, you were so excited that you got to spend lots of time with Parker. When you came back home from working with him on the project on Tuesday, you had a slump in your walk and headed straight to your room without saying "hi" to us, your family. You didn't even came down for dinner that day". I was shocked at the words that my sister said but I remembered clearly why I was like that. "Did something happen on Tuesday that you'd like to tell me?"

There was but I couldn't tell my sister. "No"

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, as long as it's boy or fashion-related". I made a slight shift in my chair when she said "boy". She gave me a nod. "So it's boy-related. Is it Parker?" I shifted again when she said his name. "Something happened between you and Parker. Care to tell me?"

Since I wasn't getting away with this and she wouldn't leave me alone unless I told her, I finally gave in. "Yes, something happened on Tuesday that I wished didn't." I admitted but realized that Violet needed more details. "After we worked on the project for a little bit that afternoon, we took a break and went skateboarding. After we came back, this whole thing with Maddie happened. I went inside where Parker was waiting for me to work on the project. We got on this whole topic of Maddie's twin sister and how she's the one who kind of forced Parker to go to the dance. He confessed that he originally wanted me to be his partner for the BioChem Challenge but ended up wanting to go to the dance because he liked me" Violet's face formed a smile when she hears this but I wasn't done. "Afterwards, I told him I liked him but wasn't sure if he'd asked me to the dance or the BioChem Challenge. I told him of our little shopping spree and how I wanted to go to the dance with him. He smiled at me and started to lean in toward me. I started leaning into him too but we were interrupted by a door shutting closed and we backed away from each other. We haven't spoken much to each other since."

Violet let all that sink in before she replied. "Do you know what I think?" I shook my head no but urged her to continue because I didn't want this to go on forever. "I think you like Parker enough that he'll forgive you and want to talk to you. You know, I bet he wants to talk to you right now."

"How can you be so sure?" Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up and checked the caller ID: Parker Rooney. "Hello?"

"Hey Val. It's Parker. Listen, I want to talk to you about Tuesday"

Violet stood up and started to leave my room. "I'll give you two some space"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you too. About Tuesday as well"

"Yeah, about that. I'm so sorry about everything"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked about Liv in the first place. It's all my fault."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have confessed to you about the dance. I should have just kept my mouth shut"

"It's okay. At least you told me the truth. I like your honesty."

"Thanks. I like yours too." I blushed at his compliment. "Anyways, what are you up to?"

"Just working in some homework. Why?"

"I want to show you something. Look out your window". I did and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Outside my window was Parker, all dressed up in the tux he wore at the dance. I lowered my phone from my ear and smiled. I opened my window and let the warm evening breeze fill my room. I shouted down to where Parker was. "Parker, what are you doing here and dressed like that?" Gesturing to his tuxedo.

"I wanted to make it up to you. These last couple days have been torture for me because we barely spoke. Can I come up?"

"I don't know. CAN you?" It was a hard question. I definitely wanted to see and talk to him but I didn't figure that it would be on a Thursday night.

"You know what I mean"

"Okay". I gave him a smile as I threw down my emergency fire escape ladder. As he came up, he handed me an earbud. "What's this for?"

"Put it in your ear and listen, silly". I did what he said and heard an unfamiliar song with a familiar voice. He offered his hand and I gladly took it as we danced around my room, just like we did at the ShaBoom Dance. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his chin on the top of my head. He was listening to the song using the other earbud.

 _If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different_  
 _Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position_

 _I found you and I lost you, looking back is torture_  
 _And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner_

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

 _True love, I know I had it_  
 _True love, was so hard to find_  
 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_  
 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _True love, is an inspiration_  
 _True love, it was mine oh mine_  
 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_  
 _Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

 _Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it_  
 _And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it_

 _There's no such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson_

 _To forgive is key to forgetting me_  
 _And I'm staring at my reflection_

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

 _True love, I know I had it_  
 _True love, was so hard to find_  
 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_  
 _I'd never let it go this time_

 _True love, is an inspiration_  
 _True love, it was mine oh mine_  
 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_  
 _Never let it go, I'd never let it go this time_

 _If I knew then what happened, now I'd be with you tonight_  
 _If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright_

 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all_

 _True love, I know I had it_  
 _True love, was so hard to find_  
 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_  
 _Never let it go this time_

 _True love, is an inspiration_  
 _True love, it was mine oh mine_  
 _True love, If I could get it back, yeah_  
 _If only I could get it back, yeah_

 _True love, I'd never let it go_  
 _True love, it was mine oh mine_  
 _True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all_

 _True love, is an inspiration_  
 _True love, it was mine oh mine_  
 _True love, yeah_  
 _If I could get it back, yeah. I'd never let it go this time_  
 _I'd never let it go, this time_

 _True love_

As the song made its final notes, I couldn't help it but feel a tear coming down my face. Did he really mean it? "I meant every word of that song. Liv wrote and performed that song at her prom when we were in Wisconsin. I asked her if it was about anyone special and she told me no one in particular but I had a feeling that it was about a certain guy she liked". By now, we were sitting on my bed in the same position we were in on Tuesday on the sofa before everything went awkward. "Would you ever forgive me?"

"Of course". I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Both of us blushed.

"Well, milady." Parker stood up and bowed " As much as it hurts me to do so, I must leave so we can be educated tomorrow. I bid you good day, uh, good night and I'll see you when the sun comes up". He kissed my hand and before I could blink an eye, he was gone.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever encountered!"

"Were you evesdropping, Vi?"

"Maybe"

"Ugh!" I flopped on my bed and dreamed of Chemistry, lab coats, and Liv's song. I must find other songs she wrote but that will have to wait until morning.

* * *

 _Ooh! That chapter gave me goosebumps! So much happened in one chapter! Chapter 5 will be shorter but most of it is taken directly from the end of "Falcon a Rooney" so it got Maddie. Did you like my "Ex a Rooney" references?_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend?

_Okay. So since this is the last chapter of the story, I decided to just give it to you guys. It's short. I know but I didn't have any other ideas. Besides, Chapters 3 and 4 were pretty full of pure Pal fluff so it made sense that for the last chapter, I held back a little on the fluffiness that is Pal. Anyways, here's my last chapter._

 _I probably won't update again until my Valentine's Day one-shot so you guys will have to deal with nothing new for 4 whole days! What will you do? After my Valentine's Day one-shot, I'll upload my take on "Ex a Rooney"_

 _Please note that I don't own "Liv and Maddie." The only things I own are this fanfic story and Violet Wishart._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A New Friend?**

Parker and I were on speaking terms by Friday. We were still awkward around each other, but at least we spoke to each other. In fact, on Friday, I had invited Parker to join me and my mom at a Laker's Game on Saturday night. He gladly accepted, as it was another excuse for us to hang out. My mom knows how close friends we are but doesn't know yet of our little secret, only my older sister knows.

I arrived at the Rooney house just before 3pm to pick up Parker. It usually goes the other way around but this wasn't really a date because my mom was with us. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by the welcoming smile of my friend. "Hey, Val!"

"Hey, Parker!" I saw Maddie and an idea started forming. "Oh, Maddie! I'm glad you're here! My mom has an extra seat in our sky box. You wanna come?" Seed, planted.

Maddie seemed speechless then pushed Parker away from my side. "Ah, I mean, only if I get to sit next to my, my best pal, Val!" She started nudging me and all smiley and nice. I wasn't sure if it was fake or genuine. I tried to smile back.

"Great. I'll meet you guys in the car." I turned my heels and left to go back into the car. I guess I know one way to get on Maddie's good side. Sports. Not just any sport, basketball. Seed, sprouting. Maybe having Maddie as a sister-in-law wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _See you guys on Valentine's Day! Bye!_


End file.
